Presently, parking enforcement lacks a way to identify parking spaces where a high-density of parking violators exists at any specific moment. Further, there is a need for deploying enforcement personnel with increased efficiency while avoiding conflicts where multiple officers attempt to cite vehicles already cited or determined to be legally parked by other officers.